It's Snowing
by igotsoulbutimnotasoldier
Summary: Set in "Extraordinary Merry Christmas". After they help out at the homeless shelter, Puck gives Quinn a lift home. One shot.


Author's note: I don't own any of the characters in this fic. All rights go to Fox and Ryan Murphy.

Quinn knew that she had made the right choice by helping Sam and Coach Sylvester at the homeless shelter. Just hearing all the kind words when she spooned food on their plates made volunteering so worthwhile. As she and Sam both had been homeless before, she supposed the others who had choosed to do the Christmas special did not really understand how little things like warmth and food could help make someone's day a lot better.

Sam began chatting with her as they continued to spoon food on people's plates. She was happy that he didn't hold a grudge on her after she had asked him to get back together with her but the whole time that he was talking to her; she wasn't really paying attention as she was thinking about her year so far with all the Beth and Shelby drama. She caught the last of his conversation though and thought of asking Sam about his family and how he was doing when he said:

"You deserve good things, Quinn."

She smiled at him before saying "I'm trying."

She had almost forgotten why she loved Sam Evans. Even after their nasty breakup and the whole lets-get-back-together-we-could-raise-beth fiasco that she had caused last week, he didn't hold a grudge against her. He was sweet and kind but she knew they didn't stand a chance if they got back together. He loved Mercedes;she could see it in his eyes the way he looked at her. And she, well she was a huge mess until Puck's speech a few nights ago had shocked her right back into sanity. That was what made her realise how broken and hollow she had been for so long. And it was that moment when he put his head against hers when they were spooning in her bed that made her realise that she still loved him. _But still, _she sighed_, I'm broken goods. No idiot in his right mind would want to love me. Heck, I'll be lucky if that Jacob kid even wants me!_

Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came their friends. Artie, Finn, Santana, Rachel and the lot said something about realizing the true meaning of Christmas but Quinn wasn't really listening because of what Puck was wearing. Puck came in with a ridiculous looking hat on him. It looked like one of those hats that Brittany wore on her web show except that it was bigger and fluffier. She couldn't help but laugh at it.

"What are you laughing at Fabray?" asked Puck as he spotted her trying to stifle a giggle. "Nothing...nice hat by the way" said Quinn, trying not to smile when Puck pretended to pout."I got it from Brittany, she didn't realize that she was wearing two hats until I told her." said Puck and she laughed. From where they stood, Quinn could see the entire glee club getting into the christmas spirit. Rory was reading to a few of the toddlers while Mike and Tina started playing with some children. Then, New Directions started to sing some popular Christmas songs for the crowd.

After they ended their rendition of "Do They Know its Christmas", everyone helped pack up and started to leave. Puck was about to start driving home when he noticed that Quinn was still waiting for her mum to pick her up. He lowered the window and shouted "Hey Quinn, you need a lift?" "Yeah."she answered. "Well, hop on in then." said Puck. "Thanks Puck, my mum probably forgot, she must still be on that date with her boyfriend." Quinn said as she got in the truck. As she made herself comfy, she noticed a picture taped onto the dashboard. Upon closer inspection, she realized it was picture of her, Puck and Beth on the day Beth was born. The worned-out tape suggested that Puck had taped this picture to the dashboard since a long time. Under the picture were the words "My Family" in Puck's childish handwriting_. He thinks I'm a part of his family...that's so sweet of him_. Quinn was deep in thought . "Did I spell family right?" Puck's voice shocked Quinn back to reality. "Yeah, it's spelled right. Why do you ask?" asked Quinn. "Promise you won't laugh at me?" said Puck. "I promise. "said Quinn who was curious to find out the reason Puck had asked."

Okay, basically the first time I met Beth, I drew a clown-pig for her and..."

"A clown-pig? What's that?"

"Well, it was supposed to be a clown but it ended up looking like a pig too therefore it is a clown-pig. But anyway, I wrote "To Beth "on the drawing and gave it to her. Shelby read it and started laughing because I had spelled "To" with two O's instead of one. Judging by the way Beth was staring at me, I think she knew too." Puck ended the tale sheepishly.

Quinn started laughing. "Oh, Puck. Seriously? "

"It's not funny okay! Spelling has never been my strong point!" exclaimed Puck.

"You can be such an egghead sometimes-"

Quinn stops herself. She remembers the last time she called Puck an egghead, it was two years ago. Puck had disrupted her baking session and they ended up having a food fight and almost kissed before Finn walked in on them. She smiled at the memory. "What are you smiling at, Quinn?" Puck noticed she was smiling to herself._ Jeez, she called me that before we had that food fight two years ago. Before the year we didn't talk. I wonder if she remembers. _Puck thought fondly to himself.

"Remember that food fight we had in the Home-Economics room?"

_Ahh..she does._"Yeah, you cracked a freaking egg on my head and got flour all over my shirt. The worst thing was I didn't have spare clothing and had to go into Mr. Stevenson's class smelling like an omelette with flour on me. Those were some good times." Puck chuckled."

They both laughed. Then there was an awkward silence. You could feel the tension in the air. Puck coughed self consciously and concentrated on the road. A few minutes later, Quinn broke the silence.

"Puck, I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For ignoring you for a whole year. For being selfish. For being a manipulative bitch. And if there is anything that I can do to make it up to you, I would." Quinn said in that quiet voice of hers.

_Do something Puck. You still love her! Do something before it's too late. _Puck's inner voice screamed at him. He took a deep breath and stopped the truck.

"Get out, Quinn."

Quinn was stunned. She didn't think he was one to hold a grudge. "Why? I-"

He got out of the truck and repeated himself again, more gently this time.

"I said, get out."

Quinn got out of the truck. "Look Puck, I'm really sorry but please don't kick me out of your truck in the middle of nowh–"

_It's now or never, Puckster. Get her back. _

Puck interrupted her "It's snowing. Quinn."

Quinn looked around her. Snowflakes were falling all around and there was a slight breeze. Puck turned to face her.

"Quinn, do you remember the last time we were together on Christmas when it was snowing?" Puck asked. _Please let her remember_, he thought.

Quinn did.

_Flashback_

_(Two years ago)_

_"Watch your step." Puck said as he helped a very pregnant Quinn down a step into his backyard. The Puckermans had just finish eating dinner and Puck's mum and sister had gone out to rent a dvd for that Hannukah evening. "I can still walk, Puck. There's no need for you to treat as if I'm made of glass." joked Quinn. " As far as I'm concern, your safety is of utmost importance." said Puck as he patted her belly "Right Beth? If we want you to come out safe and sound, daddy has got to take real good care of mummy." "Yes, Daddy" said Puck in a girly voice. Quinn laughed and suddenly she noticed it was snowing. "It's snowing Puck!" she said excitedly." It's just snow, haven't you seen it before?" asked Puck puzzled. "I have. It's just that snow reminds me of the Christmas I had with my parents when I was a kid and I remember it was my first time seeing snow and I was so excited. My parents played with me in the snow and at the end of that day, they told me that they...that they would always love me. Forever." Quinn concluded with a sigh and Puck noticed that she had a tear at the corner of her eye. _

_"Did you try calling them again?"_

_"Yeah. Fifth time today and they're still not picking up."_

_"I'm...sorry Quinn."_

_"Yeah, I'm sorry too. That I even bothered to call them even though it's obvious that they don't even cared about me. They already have one perfect daughter, who cares about the disgraced one..."_

_At this point, Quinn started to sob. Puck immediatly turned to her and wrapped her in his arms._

_"Shhh..Quinn, it's okay. Just let it all out. Listen to me, even if they don't care about you, there are two people that do. Me and Beth. Even if they don't love you,we will. I will. I promise you Quinn Fabray, that I will love you forever. And I mean it. I love you with every fibre of my being and Beth does too. Always remember that." As if to agree, Beth kicked in response. Puck ended the embrace and looked at her. "Ok?" Quinn smiled. "Ok" she said. Puck put an arm over Quinn's shoulder and kissed her cheek as they watched the snow fall around them. _

_"I love you Quinn._

_"Love you too, Puck."_

_Flashback ended._

_Of course_, she thought. " You told me that you would love me. Forever."

"I meant what I said that day. And I still do." and with that, Puck kissed her.

Quinn was shocked by the sudden turn of the conversation and even more shocked by the lips that were now stuck to hers. _He still loves me,_she thought," _even after everything I've done_. After what seemed like eternity to Quinn, Puck ended the kiss, glanced down, suddenly embarrassed. "I-I love you too, Puck" said Quinn. He smiled his dopey little smile "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that, Q. "and he enveloped her into his tight embrace which lasted for quite a while. They didn't even notice the snow was getting heavier.

Puck abruptly broke from their embrace. "Oh shit! It's snowing even heavier now! We've got to get going or else my truck won't be able to move through all this snow." Quinn laughed and they both ran back to the truck. Puck revved up the engine and soon, they were back on the road. All previous tension had been erased. "So I guess this means that we're together now,rite?" chuckled Puck. "You should have asked that question before you kissed me, doofus." smirked Quinn. "The Puckster is hot property, Fabray. You're lucky that you have him as your boyfriend." Puck joked.

_Yes_, Quinn thought, _Yes I am._


End file.
